


Writer's Block

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Silly, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Who knew writing could be so hard?PJ knows just what to do to pull you out of your writing slump.
Relationships: PJ Liguori/Reader
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Writer's Block

You let out another groan of frustration, tossing your pencil onto the desk angrily. There was no way you were going to get anything done like this, you’d been trying for days on end, but nothing was coming to you. Nothing original anyway.

Hundreds of ideas floated through your brain, but they were ideas that already existed somewhere out in the world.

“Calm down or you’ll break your pencil.” Your close friend, PJ Liguori commented, not looking up from whatever he was working on. His eyes were glued to the laptop screen in front of him, completely focused.

“I don’t care! What’s the point if nothing is even being written down anyway. I can’t think of anything.” You grumbled, staring down at the desk in frustration. There was silence for a moment, no response from your friend. Just when you thought he was too absorbed in his own work; your chair was suddenly spun around.

“Sounds like you’ve got a case of writer’s block, my dear (Y/n). And I happen to know exactly the right cure.” PJ stood there, grinning mischievously. He held his hand out, inviting you to join him. You bit your lip.

“I don’t know… I really need to work on this…”

“You won’t be able to without my help. Come on, (Y/n). Let’s go on an adventure together.” He encouraged again. You sighed, knowing that once PJ set his mind to something it was very hard to get him to change it. Taking his hand, you allowed him to pull you to your feet.

He looked back over his shoulder, as if he was being followed by some invisible force.

“What is it this time, Captain?” You asked, allowing yourself to push all your work to the back of your mind and focus instead on PJ’s silly game. He grabbed a lamp shade from one of your lamps, tucking it over his head and passed you a broom.

“I believe it’s foomples, (Y/n). Quite a rare and aggressive species from the planet-“

“Tygeria. Guess we’ll just have to fight our way out, hm?”

PJ grinned. “You know it.”

~

The two of you spent hours running around your apartment, fighting creatures only the two of you could see, crossing invisible barriers and solving ridiculous riddles, all to get to the “treasure”, which was really just your toilet brush (no matter how many times PJ insisted it was the foomples royal scepter).

You both collapsed onto your bed in a fit of giggled, breathless but thrilled, thinking of distant lands and adventures that nobody else would understand.

“We should probably get back to work.” You stared at the ceiling. PJ didn’t respond.

You looked over at your friend, realizing he’d fallen asleep, clearly exhausted from running around for hours with no clear objective. You sat up, grabbing your pencil and notebook from the desk where you’d left it. Slowly, you brought the pencil’s tip towards the paper.

Foomples, hm?

You chuckled, PJ was right. All you needed to break your writer’s block was a little bit of creativity and a different perspective on life.

“Thanks, Peej.”

“No problem, (Y/n).” He mumbled from beside you.


End file.
